


An Order(ly) Wedding

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people cry at weddings, others plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Order(ly) Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #25: [Picture Prompt](http://revolutionarypaideia.files.wordpress.com/2010/11/men-holding-hands.jpg%3Fw%3D620), Antonin Dolohov, and The First Order of the Phoenix. Bonus: “Take your best shot”.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Order(ly) Wedding

~

As the grooms approached the altar, Hermione sighed. “Isn’t this beautiful?” She sniffed. “So romantic. I’m taking notes for our wedding, Ron.”

“Brilliant,” Ron said, shooting a panicked look towards Harry.

Severus, standing beside Harry, raised an eyebrow. “Why’s she crying?” he murmured.

Harry shrugged. “No idea. It seems to be something girls do at weddings. Look, Mrs Weasley and Ginny are crying, too.” 

Severus hummed. “I ascribed _that_ to you being here with _me_.” 

Harry laughed, turning it into a cough when Mrs Weasley frowned at him. “You’re going to get me into trouble,” he whispered. 

“Don’t I always?” purred Severus, sliding a proprietary arm around Harry and patting his bottom. 

Chuckling, Harry leaned into Severus’ touch and resumed watching as Kingsley and Dean, beaming, clasped hands and pledged eternal love.

During the reception, Harry was quiet. “You seem pensive,” said Severus. 

“Something just occurred to me,” admitted Harry. 

“Tell me.” 

“Every living member of the first Order of the Phoenix was in attendance for Kingsley, and every member of Dumbledore’s Army was here for Dean.” He grinned. “This was a very popular wedding.” 

Severus snorted softly. “Only you would think of such a thing.” 

“They’ll be at our wedding, too,” Harry reminded him. “ _And_ there will be press.”

Severus sighed. “Indeed. You’re certain you don’t want to elope?” 

Harry laughed. “If you think Mrs Weasley’s upset with us _now_ \--” 

“Point.” Severus hummed. “And you need a distraction.” 

Harry grinned. “Take your best shot.”

“Are you trying to get us evicted?” Severus purred, heat blazing in his eyes. 

Harry shivered. “Severus--”

Severus embraced him, humming. “Perhaps something safe. Let’s dance.”

As Severus moved him gracefully across the floor, Harry relaxed. “I’ve never asked you,” he said. “How’d you learn to dance so well?” 

“Antonin Dolohov.” Severus smirked as Harry gaped. “He was the best dancer in Slytherin, better even than Lucius.” 

“Should I be jealous?” teased Harry. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Only if I should be jealous of Minerva. Didn’t she teach you?” 

“She did.” Resting his head on Severus’ shoulder, Harry closed his eyes. “And that would be a no, then.” He smiled. “I can’t wait for our wedding.” 

“Indeed. Nor can I.” 

~


End file.
